A Child's Wisdom
by Ilada'Jefiv
Summary: On a late summer night, young Estel offers words of comfort to a grieving Legolas. Non-slash oneshot/drabble.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Lord of the Rings. I merely doodle on the canvas of a master.

**Warnings: **None

**A/N: **This is a short drabble/oneshot that I wrote for the Teitho contest: Healing. Unfortunately, I forgot about it and missed the deadline. -sighs- This is a stand alone snapshot of Legolas' and Estel's friendship, not slash. Please enjoy!

– – – – – –

A Child's Wisdom

– – – – – –

The small figure crept down a hall lit only by the soft, silver light of the moon which glimmered through open windows. The figure's bare feet were silent on the stone floor, as he tiptoed up before a door. Shifting aside black curls, he pressed his ear against the wood.

The soft sound of weeping issued from the room, and the little brow furrowed. He pulled away and reached up for the door handle, giving it a careful jerk. The door opened noiselessly.

He drifted into the room as a soundless shadow and closed the door behind him. It was a simple room; there was a bed, chair, and a dresser of smooth grey wood. A balcony opened over the gardens, the curtains fluttering in a gentle breeze which carried over the lullaby of the river.

A slim figure sat with his back to the railing of the balcony and the beauty beyond. His eyes were closed, and the brightness of the full moon reflected off his golden hair and onto the delicate, crystal trails which glistened down the anguished face.

The intruder took a hesitant step forward. "Leg'las?"

The elf tensed, his blue eyes opening. "What are you doing up so late, Estel?" he asked, his voice gently reproving. "You should be in bed."

The little one hurried over and climbed into the startled elf's lap, burying his face into the silken night shirt. "You are sad, Leg'las. You were sad when you came tonight. You said something that made _ada_, 'Dan, 'Ro, and Glorfy sad. Even 'Restor looked sad. I asked why but they did not tell me. Why are you sad, Leg'las?"

Legolas sighed, reaching up and stroking the dark curls. "My _naneth _has just gone away," he said softly.

Estel looked up at him with solemn, grey eyes. "Like 'Dan and 'Ro's _nana_? On a ship?"

"In a way," Legolas answered. His voice caught slightly. "But she did not take a ship."

"Will she come back?"

Legolas shook his head wordlessly, turning his face away as a fresh tear ran down his cheek.

Small fingers flailed up and wiped away the tear. Estel watched him anxiously, clearly wanting to say something to cheer the elf. "'Ro says his _nana_ left all her love with him and 'Dan and _ada_ when she went away. Did your _nana _leave all her love with you?"

Legolas smiled tremulously. "I believe she did, _tithen pen._"

Estel snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around the elf's neck. "Then your heart doesn't have to hurt anymore, 'cause you still have her most 'portant part."

"When did you become so wise, Estel?" Legolas murmured.

"I'm growing up," the little one answered sleepily. Silver eyes sank closed, framed by long, dark lashes.

Legolas gathered Estel in his arms and stood carefully. Stepping over to the bed, he pulled back the blankets and laid the drowsy child down on the softness. Estel immediately rolled on his stomach and hugged the pillow, his breathing growing deep and even.

Legolas smiled softly and laid down beside Estel, resting his head on his arm for his lack of pillow. He glanced at the young one fondly. "_Gen hannon, _Estel," he said quietly. "Good night."

He wasn't certain whether or not he imagined it, but a faint '_night' _floated back to him.

Outside, the moon sank below the horizon, leaving the many stars to flicker with joy over the haven of Rivendell. The broken-hearted, wearied by grief, found rest and healing in the heart of innocence and hope.

–End

– – –

**Translations:**

Naneth/nana – _mother/mama_

Tithen pen – _little one_

Gen hannon – _thank you (informal)_

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! I love to hear your comments and suggestions!

Blessings! –Ila


End file.
